


Two for (Much More Than) the Price of One

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Matze's husband and goddaughter share a birthday. This means that he's in charge of organizing the celebrations for Auba (who has the most extravagant taste in the history of the BVB) and Ava (who's already used to being spoiled by her uncles). It's nothing resembling easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Talk Evenings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132179) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 
  * Inspired by [Birthday Cakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584282) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 



> Zum Geburtstag viel Glück, liebe Blue_Night! :D
> 
> I needed to write your other present after reading "Two Kingdoms," but this fic is something I needed to write after finding out it was your birthday. I hope you enjoy them both!
> 
> If you haven't read the Aubinter works by Blue_Night and mariothellama, go do so! In fact, if you've already read them, do what I did earlier today and read them again!

"Remind me how this is supposed to help you?" Mario asked as he parked outside the Reus-Durm residence.

"You distract Ava while I consult with Marco and Erik as to what she wants for her birthday," Matze explained for at least the fourth time that day. "If Ava isn't distracted, she might overhear us, which would ruin everything."

"And why aren't we supposed to ask her what she wants?" Nuri asked as they exited the car.

"Because last year she got suspicious when Klopp asked her that and proceeded to listen in on my conversation with her fathers," Matze reminded them. "Any other questions?" They shook their heads, so Matze rang the doorbell.

Marco and Ava opened the door. "Onkel Matze! Onkel Nuri! Onkel Sunny!" The little girl gave each man a hug. "We learned a new word in school yesterday: Spelunking!"

"Spelunking?" Nuri repeated. "What does that mean?"

"Cave exploring!" Ava grinned widely. She dragged Nuri by the arm to the den where most of her toys were kept, leaving Mario to wave hello to Erik as he came into view.

"She asked if we knew any spelunkers," Erik said, ushering his guests inside while Marco closed the door. "I haven't mentioned Harald or Peter, and I expect no mentions of Charly or Dieter. Understood?"

"Understood," Matze and Mario replied. Mario joined his partner in the den, while Matze followed Marco and Erik into the kitchen.

"So..." Matze resisted the urge to unleash his Marlon Brando accent. "My goddaughter is almost six. What does she want?"

Marco handed Matze a manilla envelope on which Ava had written "Party!" Erik explained, "She's said everything she wants for her party, but presents...she just shrugs. We thought we heard her whispering to Schmetterling, but Schmetterling wouldn't break her confidence for all the nectar in the world, so that's not helpful."

"What else would you expect from Fechtar's good friend?" Matze mused. "Auba flat-out told me that he's told Fechtar what he wants, just to annoy me because he knows she won't tell me."

"That's a shame, because we're out of ideas," Marco confessed. "What do you get a guy who likes outrageous things, can easily afford to buy them himself, and in fact does buy them himself?"

Matze shrugged. "And what do you get a girl who already has more or less anything she could possibly want?"

\-----*****-----

Matze sat down with a groan. It was the day before Ava's birthday party, and there was still way too much to be done.

"I just got off the phone with Klopp," Auba informed him from the doorway. "He'll bring Emma over with the cake."

"Good." Matze managed to look up and smile at Auba. "Apparently Mario neglected to buy enough supplies for the sand art. Nuri is driving him all over the city to find some."

"Oh, dear." Auba sat down next to Matze and planted a kiss on the top of the Freiburger's head. "It'll be alright, Matze. This is why we delegate like mad."

Matze sighed. "Nobody knows what to get you or Ava. Normally I have to buy you a bunch of presents just to make sure you get everything you want, but this year we're all stumped."

"Keine Sorgen, Matthieu." Auba nuzzled him affectionately. "Ava and I will love everything you get us, I'm sure."

\-----*****-----

The party went smoothly, which Matze considered nothing short of a miracle considering that Nuri and Mario didn't show up with the sand art supplies until ten minutes after the guests arrived. Then they almost ran out of party snacks (Felix and Christian were to blame for that part), and then Ava didn't want to blow out her birthday candles (Auba did it instead). But the birthday girl was smiling when her fathers declared it time to open presents!

Most of Ava's presents were BVB memorabilia, which she adored. Her godfathers gave her orange sunglasses that matched her beloved Schmetterling, and they received a huge hug in return. But best of all was the present her parents had thought of the day before: a framed sketch of Ava sitting on the couch with a brown-haired 37 and a blond-haired 11 next to her. The girl positively squealed with glee and didn't let go of her fathers, or the sketch, for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, Auba received lots of bling - necklaces, wristwatches, the like - and a fluffy sweater from the Reus-Durms. Even though it wasn't sweater season, Auba appreciated the thought, especially when Matze presented matching earmuffs. "Merci beaucoup !" Auba repeated endlessly.

"Danke!" Ava echoed the sentiment.

Matze smiled to himself with pride. Even if the days leading up to the double birthday were madness, Auba's and Ava's joy made everything worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Having never celebrated my birthday outside the US, I don't know if this is particularly realistic to German birthday celebrations.


End file.
